


The End and the Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza never found her beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End and the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft based on a concept I may use for another work in the future.
> 
> However, feedback is very welcome! I'm not sure if I would like to use this idea later on...

Erza slowly and quietly drifted down from the sky, her wings a bold outline against the blue backdrop.

“You know, Erza,” Millianna scolded gently from below her, “You shouldn’t be flying here, they’ll see you and take you away.”

“I know, I just needed to… stretch them,” Erza muttered, before softly landing on the grass next to Millianna. She passively folded her leathery wings behind herself.

Millianna sat close to, but not too close to Erza. It would be improper to do otherwise, at least in public. “How do you keep your wings so well-maintained?” Millianna sighed, gazing longingly at Erza’s relatively clean, sleek wings. “Mine always get all dirty when I go out and I can’t reach them when I shower. If only I had somebody to help me wash them…”

“Simple, just unfold them and clean them off when you aren’t in the shower,” Erza instructed. “If you really can’t reach them in the shower… I would honestly help you, if I were allowed to.”

Millianna glanced at Erza with a scandalized expression. “Don’t say that!” She shushed Erza, who rolled her eyes.

Erza knew that only one’s soulmate, regardless of anything else, would be permitted to touch their wings. She thought it was complete bullshit, but she knew that she would be outnumbered instantly by government patrollers if she even dared. Knowing that Millianna actually cared for those types of things, Erza decided to change the subject. 

“Have you found your soulmate yet?” Erza inquired, smiling deviously at Millianna.

“Yes, actually,” Millianna blushed and stared at the trees in the distance. “I didn’t want to tell you yet, but… You deserve to know.”

“Congratulations, Millianna,” Erza smiled. “How are they like? How did you meet them?”

“Well… Her name is Kagura, and she’s a dominant female demon, just like you, Erza,” Millianna gushed. “She’s really nice to me and I really like her. We met during lunchtime after I knocked into her on accident. Typical me, I guess.”

“Mm,” Erza approved. “If one day she mistreats you, call me and I’ll go kick her ass.” Erza grinned at Millianna, as if she wanted to do that now. 

“You’re a great friend, Erza, but for now, I don’t think it’s necessary,” Millianna smiled nervously back at her. “Anyways, what do you want your soulmate to be like? I’ve never asked you this before.”

“Um… I want a demon as a soulmate. I don’t particularly want a submissive, but who knows what may change my mind someday. Other than that, I hope that they’re sweet, but not too overbearing and… I hope they’re able to take care of themselves,” Erza murmured. 

“I hope you meet that person someday!” Millianna beamed at Erza. Ping! Millianna pulled out her phone, checking the message that had been sent to her.

“Oh… I have to go back now, Kagura-chan wants to take me out for dinner,” Millianna told Erza cheerfully. “It was great talking to you today, Erza!” 

“See you, Millianna,” Erza replied, waving goodbye. After Millianna disappeared down the street, she let out an envious breath. If only I could find somebody whose wings I could touch someday.

\--

Days passed by like they were nothing at all. A year dashed away, and Erza could only watch as all her friends gradually found their soulmates. Some moved away, and Erza hadn’t contacted them since.

Not all of them were happy in the end, but still, Erza wanted to give herself an opportunity. It was frustrating, but not frustrating enough to always be on her mind.

\--

“Erza,” Millianna murmured. “You’ve got to put yourself out there more, you know? Meet some new people. Your soulmate’s bound to be here someplace!”

“Easy for you to say, Millianna,” Erza grunted. “I have to go to work now, I’ll call you after I go home.”

\--

One day, she found them. 

She was typing a report on her laptop, when a coworker who was a couple cubicles down- Urtear? Ultear? She never talked to her, so she wasn’t sure.- came to her desk. 

“Can I borrow a-”

Searing, white-hot pain emerged on Erza’s hand. Ultear was wincing, clutching her own hand. When Erza dared to open her eyes again, there was a bluish mark on her left hand. There was an identical one on Ultear’s hand.

“So we’re soulmates, huh?” Erza blurted.  
\--

It didn’t work out. 

“I’m sorry, Erza,” Ultear sighed. “I can’t do this with you anymore.”

“What?” Erza asked, absentmindedly playing with Ultear’s hair. 

“The truth is… I’m committed to somebody else. I’ve been in a relationship with her since before we found out we were soulmates. I’m really sorry.”

\--

Erza lay in solitude on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
